


Kpop One Shots

by SugaTeaLatte



Category: Day6 (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Lots of short stories, Multi, Multi - Freeform, Zombie, Zombie AU, anyway enjoy, i might add more fandoms and whatever, idk lmao, just ideas i have and am mildly too lazy to write out, kpop, maybe i’ll write some of them out, one shots, this is just what’s in my writing folder, zombie one-shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaTeaLatte/pseuds/SugaTeaLatte
Summary: Everything I wrote something for or ideas I have and wrote out a little bit of, but haven’t comtinued. Or maybe it is just a one-shot idk. It’s all practice though!! I put mature cause I have no idea what I plan on writing out atm just in case. The one-shots can range from one fandom to multiple ones. Also maybe one day I feel like actually taking one of the ideas and expanding on it, we’ll see!!





	1. Chapter 1

I’ll name chapters and list their parts(if there are multiple parts) for ease of access in case anyone wants to read something specific. I’ll adjust tags too to each chapter

Enjoy!! This is also where I’m posting things that I’m not sure deserve a full series and/or I don’t have motivation to continue


	2. BTS Zombie AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narrowly escaping a close call, the boys find themselves in a precarious situation when one of their members were bitten in the struggle.

“This way! Hurry!”

In the hell that had unfolded in a matter of seconds, Yoongi’s mad dash for the gleaming exit and Jin’s extended hand was only a fraction of the chaos. Shots fired past him, at the horde behind him while his palm fell into Jin’s and they practically threw themselves out of the warehouse. The door slammed shut, heavy breathing covering the low moans from beyond the door.

They stumbled to their feet, Jin upright before his younger and bracing his friend while he stood. “Are you alright? Hurt anywhere?”

“Y-yeah,” Yoongi put a palm between him and Jin, pushing the other away while he stood. “I’m fine, and you’re doing it again.”

“Doing what? Are you really bringing that up now? After all of that?”

Yoongi let out a sigh and fixed his posture. He met Jungkook’s wary eyes before following another glance downward. The boy couldn’t stop staring and when Yoongi noticed, he couldn’t either.

“Shit.”

“What-“ Jin followed their eyes. He turned to Jungkook and barked out,”Get Namjoon! Now!”

-

It was alarming how quick delirium pierces the brain. Even more disturbing how this symptom was far from the worst of it. Beyond the door Yoongi could hear various voices shouting. He was alone in a dim room, resting on a bed and caressing the wrapped arm. He looked down at it scornfully. Sometimes between the yelling, interludes of music played in the back of his mind. Soft melodies he vaguely recalls playing on his old ivory piano.

He looked to his right, eyes finally peeling from the bandages and in a chair someone sat quietly. They were watching him, meeting eyes with Yoongi before rising from their seat and slowly letting the light brush their features. For a moment, his heart swelled at the face he thought he saw.

“Momma..”

The figure leaned in close to his face, hand outstretched and now cupping his cheek and chin. Their expression looked grim, eyes blotched in pink and red while they came closer to him and let the face reveal themselves entirely.

Jimin finally let a tear slip from one of his eyes, quick to turn away and rub until his cheeks were flushed and his body was stiff. The hand pulled away from his cheek and he began to cover his mouth with quiet contemplation. He bored his own eyes deeply into Yoongi’s, almost searching for something. Or possibly reaching for something he could treasure.

He uncovered his mouth and took a deep breath, voice openly shaking. “Yoongi..”

“Jimin..” Yoongi’s eyebrows drew together. “Where’s mom.. My mom..”

His letters were starting to slur and drag, beads of sweat littering his face. Jimin took a nearby towel, swiping a few from his forehead and cheek. Yoongi closed his eyes while he did it, reopening them half lidded. He already looked half-dead and that fact alone sent Jimin to the brink of another fit of tears.

“I’m.. going to go get Hoseok for you.. Or maybe I should get Tae.. I-I’ll be right back-“

A small hand weakly grabbed Jimin’s and the young man stiffened while he turned back to Yoongi’s face. Instead of the soft dazed expression, there was a hardened and pained focus. “Jimin..” his breathing was becoming labored, Yoongi’s hand slipping out of the younger’s. His eyes slowly closed and he momentarily breathed sporadically before slowing down and only muttering a couple more words. “Everyone. Please.”

Jimin rushed out the door.

——

His eyes were bloodshot. The weakness across his body made any movements outside of simple noises and even cracking open his eyes impossible. So he stared back at the other 6, all of them standing around him with the kind of regret that never leaves a person.

This made Yoongi upset. He couldn’t even reassure them in these last seconds, and this critical moment was when he needed to the most. He was always the level headed one, alongside Namjoon. But right now even their calcuolatory leader was at a breaking point.

He had to say something. He had to try. The cloudy vision was getting worse and it was getting harder to see each face as the moments passed.

“N..” He couldn’t see what they did, just that they all reacted so slightly when be said that. “S..”

One more time.

“St.. ong..” His eyes closed. His chest was laboring breaths and the fever was drilling it’s chill waves through his body. He could hear the blood throb in his ear. This cacophonous volume of illness played it’s crescendo until finally it all halted. He did. He succumbed to the darkness.

———

A few minutes of sobbing had audibly broken through to Namjoon, frozen in place as he stared down at one of his oldest friends. He laid there, still. No struggle. His eyes were closed too. Almost peacefully, like the ideal nap he’d mentioned longing for years at this point.

Hopefully he found peace.

Beside him, Jungkook had collapsed into his legs. Lost in a loud fit of tears shielded by his arms as he let himself feel everything Namjoon was trying to reject. Jin had pulled himself into a dark corner, alone. Joon couldn’t see his expression but he knew it was beyond heartbreak.

Jimin and Tae were respectively at the head and foot of the bed, tears staining their faces while they looked intently at their friend. Maybe it was a joint prayer that he’d wake up. He’d sit right back up and be with them, beside them in a harmonious manner like they’d made work for the past 7 years.

Hoseok had left the room.

So there Namjoon stood, still frozen in place. Still left to shock and stuck in a non-reactive state, almost rejecting reality. And every time he met Yoongi’s face, there was well placed guilt that buried itself deeper into his soul. 

He finally stepped forward. He took Yoongi’s hand so delicately. He pressed it to his forehead, making his fingers bend into a fist like he used to always do. And he used to always press it against Namjoon’s forehead, just like this. Whenever he was stressed, worried. Whenever he’d question his abilities, Yoongi played as his anchor. No— he never played as one. He was that.

He would press his hand to Joon’s head and whisper to him,’Be strong.’

“Okay.” The words spilled out into the air. To Yoongi.

Somehow quieter, intimately, he whispered,“Okay.”

Something glimmered across his cheek in that moment. The moonlight made that much clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really liked how this one came out so maybe it’ll get a part 2, there’s more to it than that ending!!
> 
> Also I lOVE YOONGI!! There’s more to this story than you think!


End file.
